youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BedBananas
BedBananas, known to his closest friends as Tanner or "Bed" for short, is an American YouTube gamer known for his antics with the ASDFs, as well as his cinematic and film-like videos created alongside YouTubers like Tomato Gaming and Criken2. His most notable videos are those in the GMOD Paranormal series, a pair of "mini-films" shot entirely within the realm of Garry's Mod, and his many videos done with the ASDFs. BedBananas spent the majority of his YouTube career keeping his identity mostly secret. It wasn't until August 5th, 2018 at the RTX Convention in Austin, TX that he finally performed his official face reveal. This was done alongside the first panel for Sideshow, a group founded by Criken2, Tomato Gaming, and BedBananas that joined the Rooster Teeth Let's Play Family earlier that year. Since his face reveal, Bed has been much less camera shy. He has since appeared in many IRL streams hosted by Criken and has little fear of doing weird or controversial things in front of the camera. From putting Pop Rocks on his burger to jokingly kissing male friends on-camera, Bed's chaotic internet persona follows him into the real world. Characters BedBananas doesn't always appear as himself in his newer videos, opting to roleplay an original character or emulate the video game itself. John Zebra Starring as one of the main three ghost hunters in The GMOD Paranormal series, John acts as the ringleader for the group's adventures. He is not very bright and often is the root of the group's problems. Filmed alongside Charborg and cosmic's characters, this is one of Bed's most defining performances. Worminator World Eater Debuting on YouTube in Criken2's video, "ARK: The Worm Empire - Worm Rock 1," Worminator appears as a sadistic and violent member of the worms, often instigating fights with Kermy Drogo and other members of The Worms throughout the series. His dialogue comes off as inviting, but with a dark and mischievous tone beneath. Hitman While not an entirely original character, BedBananas's rendition of the HITMAN series's Agent 47 is that of an unstoppable killer with a reputation for high body counts and wacky kills. All of the HITMAN videos lack commentary and are occasionally accented with on-screen captions, further adding to the mystery of BedBananas's Agent 47. 100% Cinder Sun Cinder Sun is one of the three Cinderteers in a Dark Souls 3 & Bloodborne series shared by Criken2, VaatiVidya and BedBananas, with a guest appearance from Tomato Gaming. Alongside Gwyn's Firstborn (Vaati), Cinder Sun must aid Edwad Emberpants (Criken) in his quest to fight the baddies and link the fires. However, Cinder Sun often plays as the devil on Edwad's shoulder, leading him astray all to Gwyn's avail. Scooby Doo Scooby is a common character BedBananas will roleplay as during gameplay. He rarely does the proper Scooby voice, instead opting for a more comical "normal" voice. *As a member of the Solver Squad, BedBananas plays as a dispirited, wheelchair-bound Scooby Doo. *In VR Chat, Bed plays as Scooby as his main player-model. Drive Baby Drive Baby is a wacky toddler who was made as a parody character created as a "spiritual prequel to Drive." He is cocky and very forward in his dialogue, acting adultlike while defending his status as a baby when challenged. Garry's Mod RP Characters BedBananas has created many other GMOD-based characters over his YouTube career in the following genres: *Dark RP *Halo RP *Zombie Apocalypse RP *Surviving Pony RP *School RP *Purge RP *Surviving North Korea RP *Meth RP *Containment RP Other Notable Characters *Peter Peanut - Stardew Valley *Peepee Peter - Barotrauma *Pigeon - GTA V: The Friend Zone *A Dad - The Forest *Young String - Children of the Bean (Reign of Kings) BedBananas and the ASDFs began his YouTube career with a group of friends collectively known as, "The ASDFs." This group consisted of BedBananas, BurritoBrian, Dokudokus, Breaddystack, Grravy, and MrCatButts. Up until around 2016, nearly every video Bed posted had some combination of the ASDF members in it. There is much controversy on why exactly Bed left the ASDFs, ranging from broken friendships to Bed feeling restricted within the group. The ASDFs still post videos with each other, although Bed is rarely in them nowadays. BedBananas and Sideshow Around the time BedBananas stopped making videos with the ASDFs, he began interacting with Criken2 and his friend-circle of YouTube gamers, including Tomato Gaming. Bed began to appear in many of Tomato and Criken's videos, and after several months of working with each other, the three created Sideshow as a partnership with Rooster Teeth and joined the Let's Play Family. Sideshow was created as a way to show off the trio's editing and acting skills. Each video is released in a trilogy where all three videos tell a different part of the overarching story. Quotes *"Not just any ghosts: dead ghosts." - As John Zebra in The GMOD Paranormal *"Nothing is going to go wrong." - As John Zebra in The GMOD Paranormal 2 *"You're scaring me. You're scaring meeeee." - In Multiplayer Janitors: The Cleaning 6 *"A googoo gaga- I beg to differ." - As Drive Baby in Second Life Drive Baby Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers